


This hidden chemistry

by gaystylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Bottom!Harry, Boys Kissing, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, High School, Kissing, Love, M/M, Nerd Harry, Punk Louis, Punk Niall, Punk!Louis, Rimming, Shy Harry, Smart Harry, Top Louis, Tutoring, Unrequited Love, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaystylinson/pseuds/gaystylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is the school genius and has to tutor bad boy/punk Louis in chemistry.  Louis can't help but be attracted to the curly haired boy and wants to teach him a few lessons himself.  However, Louis is hiding a secret of his own.  Liam is the class president and falls for the slacker/artsy boy named Zayn.  Niall is Louis' best friend and doesn't approve of his relationship with Harry.  They all become friends in the end.  I think.</p>
<p>Larry<br/>Ziam<br/>Niall eats food and hooks up with some girls I guess?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This hidden chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This fic will probably be around 3 chapters long.....hopefully! I hope you like it!

“Mr. Styles?” Harry looked up from the polynomials he was reducing. Mr. Redders, the school principal, had walked into the chemistry room towing someone behind him.

“Mr. Daniels said that I am allowed to stay as long as I want in the chemistry lab.” Harry went back to work on the polynomials. It’s not that he didn’t care about Mr. Redders with his stale cheese breath and obtuse pot belly, it was just that he really needed to finish these problems before the chemicals currently burning on the Bunsen burner were to explode and cause yet another singed off eyebrow. The last time that had happened, it took Harry a full month before it grew back and had to stop using magic marker to fill in the empty space above his eye. It was Liam’s idea to use the magic marker to fill in his missing eyebrow. “Oh no! Don’t worry about it. Girls fill in their eyebrows all the time and nobody notices! Hell, ya’ might even look better mate.” Harry recalled Liam’s reasoning, which at the time seemed like a very, very good idea. Now looking back……he looked like he had an equilateral triangle as an eyebrow. It was a mess. And he was NOT going to allow that to happen again.

“Oh, I’m quite aware Mr. Styles. You know, Ms. Moore speaks very highly of your talent with chemistry. She says that you are up for a….the very prestigious…uh, award-“

“Scholarship” Harry rolled his eyes. Why the higher officials would ever allow one of the most incompetent people ever to walk the face of the earth to be in charge of an ENTIRE school, would always blow his mind. He had multiple theories as to how he got the job but they all involve some sort of sexual favor (Harry marked this one off as impossible due to the before stated cheese breath and protruding stomach), hostage (Still in question. Harry wasn’t quite sure if Mr. Redders had stamina to walk up a set of stairs let alone hold a hostage), or a weapon (did Mr. Redders even have the mental capacity to differentiate between a water gun and a knife?).

“Um, maybe I should just go.” A raspy voice broke Harry out of retesting his theories over Mr. Redders, who at the moment jumped and pushed the small body out from behind him. 

“This, Harry, is Louis Tomlinson. He needs some help with chemistry and with what Ms. Moore has said, I thought who better to tutor him that our very own chemistry genius!”   
The boy standing in front of Mr. Redders scrunched his nose up in disgust (most likely because of the cheese breath concluded Harry) and moved away from the principle to escape the bubble of cheese breath that surrounded him. The boy, Louis, was…..magnificent. He had a mop of caramel fringe that fell over his right eye. Some of the tips were dyed a deep red color but he rest of his hair was covered by a gray beanie. Despite being extremely disappointed that Harry wasn’t able to see the rest of his hair, his eyes traveled down further hungrily. The red tips of Louis’ hair brought out the crystal blue of his eyes, and if he could Harry would’ve stripped down to his underwear right then and there and jumped into those two impossibly deep pools of blue. The loose tank top that Louis was wearing allowed Harry to see all of the tattoos that marked his deliciously golden skin. Tight (and by tight, Harry thought that they were painted on him for a good 3 seconds before realizing that they were pants) and torn black jeans adorned his legs. And finally, Harry grinned at the white vans with smiley faces drawn on them.

“Mr. Styles? Harry? Did you hear what I said?” Louis was smirking at Harry while Mr. Redder was blubbering.

Knocked out of his trance, Harry peeled his eyes off of Louis, and flitted to Mr. Redder. “Uhm…yeeaaah. I’m good at the….the uh-“

“Chemistry?” Louis grinned cheekily at Harry. Fuck. Harry was supposed to be the genius and he couldn’t even form coherent sentences.

“Chemistry! Right yes. Of course, of course.” Harry was staring at the floor now as his cheeks burned. “Yeah, I’ll help him Mr. Redder.”

Mr. Redder looked between the boys for a second before deciding it was a good time to leave. As he was trying to fit through the door he looked back at Harry.   
“Oh! Before I forget. Harry, I think it would be very helpful to try to stay after school every day, seeing as exams are coming up. Maybe you could even work on the weekends? Yes. That was- I mean is a splendid idea!” Mr. Redder continued to mumble to himself as he squeezed himself through the door.

Harry looked up at Louis who was making himself home in Ms. Moore’s swivel chair. Feet up on her desk, he pulled out a blunt from his pocket and began to smoke.  
“I really think that you shouldn’t do that. It’s um…against the classroom rules. Plus my experiment over here is very delicate and even an increase in humidity in the room could create and awful explosion and I really wouldn’t like that seeing as I’m standing right over top of it and last time I burned an eyebrow off and my mate Liam told me to use magic marker and I-“ Oh god. Harry was rambling. He was shit at telling stories but as he looked at Louis he smiled warmly at Harry and stubbed out the blunt.

“Whatever you say mate. You, after all, are the genius.” He moved like a cat Harry concluded. Confidence seeped out of every pore as Louis slinked towards the table Harry was working at. “So, Mr. Genius, what’re you going to teach me today?”

Harry couldn’t form words. He just pointed at the paper that was laid out in front of him. 

“Ah. Polynomials. Those are buggers.” Louis looked up at the clock in the room then at the open door. “Well. This was great……uh…Harry. Just do a copy for me and slide it into my locker. It’s number 211. Thanks a ton mate.”

Harry watched Louis’ bum as it swayed out of the room. What an ass. Harry didn’t even like English class, but he could write novels of poetry about the sumptuous mound that adorned his backside. It took Harry a minute to realize what was going on, seeing as he was too busy fantasizing what it would feel like to squeeze and touch…..fuck. Harry ran out into the hallway.

“No.”

Louis, halfway down the corridor, abruptly stopped and turned around. “No?”

“No. I’m not going to do your work for you. I’ll tutor you but I’m not going to cheat for you.” Harry tried to look confident, but it didn’t help that Louis’ eyes twisted into a glare as he began to stalk towards him. Louis’ strong arms pushed Harry up against the locker behind him. His mouth, only inches from Harry’s, lifted into a small smirk.

“No? No one has ever said ‘no’ to me before.” Sweet breath blew against Harry’s curls. “I’m not sure if I like it or not.” 

Louis’ mouth crushed into Harry’s. Their teeth clicked and Louis pressed his full body onto Harry so they were flush against each other. Louis’ lips were hungry, searching for an answer that only Harry could give him. One hand cupped Harry’s face while the other wandered down to squeeze his ass. Harry gasped as Louis moved away to suckle and nip at Harry’s neck while he finally removed the beanie to pull at the fine strands of caramel silk pulling Louis’ mouth back up to his. This time it was softer, just a peck on the lips as Louis pulled away grinning. 

“So I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon right?” Harry could only nod as he gently touched his lips. 

As Louis walked away without even a single glance behind him, Harry slowly slid down the locker. He had never been kissed before. And it happened with one of the most beautiful boys he had ever seen. Harry felt his dick twitch at the thought of Louis pushing him down on one of the chemistry tables and—A loud sound filled the chemistry room and gas preceded to slowly spill out from the door.

“SHIT!” Harry forgot his fucking experiment in the room. 

That night Harry flopped onto his bed and pulled out his phone dialing Liam’s number.

“Louis Tomlinson. You kissed LOUIS TOMLINSON?” Harry cringed at the tone of Liam’s voice shouting into his ear. “Harry are you fucking stupid? Louis is bad news. I’ve heard so many stories about him selling drugs and…and…Harry, you don’t want to get caught up in drugs. Those mess people up. Like what if the Mexican drug cartel is behind this? I’ve heard things about them like-“

“LIAM. I’m not saying that I’m in love with him or anything. He just kissed me! And we live in Britain not America. I’m pretty sure that I’m not going to be attacked by the Mexican drug cartel.”

Liam sighed into the phone. “Harry. He just uses people up and throws them away. I know that it may be just a kiss between you guys, but seriously, please be careful around him.”

“Of course Leeyum. Oh, hey, I can’t hang out tomorrow because of the whole tutoring thing.”

“Eh, it’s okay. I have to show a new student around. I think his name is Zayn? I don’t know. But the duties of being the President of the honor society and student body never seem to end.” Harry heard Liam’s mother calling him to dinner in the background. “I’ll see you tomorrow Harry. Try not to make a mess of the bed sheets too much.”

Harry got up to go take a shower and stopped to look at himself in front of the mirror. He couldn’t believe that Louis Tomlinson would kiss him. It wasn’t that he was ugly, far from it actually. People just never noticed him, most likely due to the fact that he spent most of his time in the Chemistry room. What did Louis even see in him? He was tall, in fact just a little taller than Louis, and thin. His mother owned a yoga place that Harry taught a class at every morning before school, which allowed him to trim off some of his baby fat. A mop of chocolate curls, which Harry would often pull back with a headband while working on an experiment, adorned his head like a crown. He had a bright and almost too wide of a smile, dimples in his cheeks, and sharp green eyes. Harry took another look at his lips, they were plush and pink and he could still feel the burn of Louis’ lips on his. Immediately (and almost embarrassingly) hard at the thought of kissing Louis caused Harry to waddle/run into the tub and furiously jerk himself off to the thought of Louis’ blue eyes looking up into Harry’s as he swallowed him whole.

Harry hadn’t seen Louis at all during the day, and his knee was bouncing with the nerves that Louis might not show up. Or even worse, if he did. It was 2:30 and he stubbornly decided that he would only wait until 2:45 for Louis to show up. He tried to pass the time, he really did. But for some reason, his tumblr and twitter on his phone were extremely boring. His eyes kept flitting towards the door, in hope of seeing red tipped fringe and ice blue eyes. The clocks hands slowly turned to show 2:50 and Harry decided that it was finally time for him to give up on Louis showing up. 

He picked up the multiple books that he had brought for Louis and began to try to walk steadily without tripping and having the books crush him. Harry blindly, but seamlessly navigated the hallways to the back door of the school. Harry felt the fresh air hit him just as a foot was stuck out to cause him to tumble onto the ground. Falling face first, Harry’s head cracked against the sidewalk as he landed on top of the textbooks.

“What the fuck man? I told you not to trip him!” Raucous laughter filled Harry’s ears as he tried to pick himself up off of the ground without letting his attacker see the burn of his cheeks. 

“It was funny mate! Don’ try to deny it! Did you see how far the nerd flew?!” A thick Irish accent grated against Harry’s dignity as he struggled to pick up all of the books.

The laughter suddenly stopped as the crack of bone and flesh filled the air. “Fuck off Niall.” A small hand reached out in front of Harry to help him up. He looked up into the ice blue eyes of Louis Tomlinson as he took the hand. Little tingles vibrated through his entire body as Louis continued to hold his hand in his.

“Harry,” Louis pulled him closer and cradled one of his cheeks in his hand. “You’re bleeding love. Let’s get you fixed up” He picked up the books in one hand and put the other arm around Harry leading him to his car. When Harry saw the vehicle, he almost reconsidered getting beat up by Niall. The car looked like a death trap. In fact, it wasn’t even a car; it was a Volkswagen van that had seen better days. The fabric of the ceiling was held up by thumb tacks, there were cigarette burns and butts that littered the floor, and the back of the van was completely obscured by a hanging sheet. 

“Aw, it’s not that bad is it? Come on, you might have a concussion and I’m definitely not letting you walk home like that.” Louis half helped half carried Harry into the passenger seat and buckled him in.

“You really don’t have to do this. I’m fine. There isn’t even that much blood!” Harry felt his forehead and pulled back his hand to prove his cause to Louis only to find that his hand was completely covered in blood. “Oh my-“ The last thing Harry saw before he passed out were Louis’ blue eyes.

Harry sat up groggily with a pounding headache forming behind his temples. He slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. 

This was not his bed.

These were not his bed sheets.

This room was a complete mess.

His room is very tidy.

This was not his room.

The sound of a door creaking brought Harry back to reality. Louis slowly shuffled in holding two cups of steaming tea.   
“Sorry for the mess. I, erm, I wasn’t necessarily expecting anyone.” He handed Harry the tea and set his own on the bedside table. “How’re feeling? You had a real nasty cut right above your eye. Oh, but don’t worry I fixed it up.” Louis sat awkwardly at the edge of his bed fiddling his thumbs.

“Thanks Louis, I don’t really know how to thank you.” Harry moved forward and grasped Louis’ hand. He only meant it as a friendly gesture but as soon as they touched, Louis licked his lips and their eyes glued together.

“I…um….I’m sorry for being a complete arsehole yesterday. I shouldn’t have just forced myself onto you like that. And I’m sorry for assuming that you would do the work for me” He scratched the back of his neck but still held on to Harry’s hand with the other.

“I didn’t mind at all! Oh, erm…I didn’t mind the uh…the kissing part. It was quite nice actually.” Harry felt his cheeks go ablaze and he lowered his head trying to hide the proof.  
“Hey,” Louis slipped a finger underneath Harry’s chin and brought his eyes up to face his again. “You’re cute when you’re embarrassed. Don’t try to hide it.”   
Harry focused onto the icy blues of Louis’ eyes as their lips met together. This kiss was different from the first one. It was slow, and tender; full of unspoken promises and quiet confessions. Harry pushed himself closer to Louis, straddling the boys hips, trying to get as close as possible to this boy covered in art. Louis moaned into his mouth and slanted his head trying to get a better access to Harry’s lips. When he felt a bit of tongue glide against his lower lip, Harry happily obliged Louis entry. Their tongues tangled together while Louis grabbed at Harry’s arse and the curly haired boy began to grind his hips down into Louis’. Moaning loudly into his mouth, Louis grabbed Harry and flipped him underneath of him and began to rut and grind against the boy with the curls. Louis broke away and began to suckle love bites onto the younger boy’s silky skin. Harry whimpered at the loss of Louis lips and began to tear at his shirt. He wanted to see all of the tattoos that marked the older boy’s body and craved for the taste of every single inch of Louis golden skin. 

“Harry do you-“ Louis was interrupted by the slam of the front door and an explosion of the squealing of little girls. “Shit. My mum and sisters are home. You should probably go.” Louis stopped to look at Harry while trying to get his shirt on. He leaned towards him and gave him a soft peck on his lips. “You are so beautiful Harry.”

Harry wasn’t able to recover any of his motor skills after that and Louis had to half carry Harry down the stairs to the front door.   
“Hey mum! Oh uh…Mum this is Harry, my tutor for chemistry. Harry this is my mum. He was just leaving.” Louis eyes were filled with a mischievous look as they locked with Harry’s. “A great study session that was. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow after school?”

Harry could barely nod his head as he stumbled out of the door.

As Harry lay in bed that night, he dreamed of boys with tattoos and red fringe, tender touches, and sinful kisses.


End file.
